Wendy, Peter : des instants de vie
by TGL-Ariel
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Malédiction ou non, à des moments différents et pas forcément reliés de leur existence, plus ou moins légers, plus ou moins profonds. Venez y faire un saut et laissez-moi votre avis :)
1. 1 Musique

**Ode à la mort, ode à la vie**

Wendy avait fermé les yeux. Plus rien au monde ne comptait, mis à part son archet qui dansait sur son violon. Le mouvement de ses doigts. L'émotion qu'elle ressentait.

Elle était seule dans la salle de classe ; elle s'était assurée que personne ne l'entendrait, que personne n'entrerait dans l'espace de quiétude, de souvenirs et de regrets dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

La mélodie qu'elle jouait lui avait été enseignée par sa mère, de nombreuses années auparavant. Elle se souvenait avoir peiné des heures durant pour essayer de reproduire l'intensité du son qui s'échappait du violon de sa mère, la beauté de la musique. Elle n'y était pas parvenue.

Alors qu'elle était au bord des larmes, sa mère s'était mise à genoux pour arriver à son niveau, avait pris son visage entre ses mains, et lui avait dit :

« -Il y a des choses, ma chérie, que l'entraînement brut ne peut nous donner. Pour retransmettre des émotions à travers la musique, il faut déjà les avoir vécues. Les avoir ressenties, de toute ton âme. Tu apprendras que ce sont les expériences les plus fortes, les plus extrêmes qui ressortiront de ta mélodie. Les moments de joie, comme les moments de tristesse. »

Mrs. Darling avait embrassé sa fille sur le front, avant d'ajouter : « Un jour tu comprendras ».

Wendy, alors âgée de huit ans, n'avait pas vraiment saisi le sens du message de sa mère.

La Wendy d'aujourd'hui sentait les mots couler en elle, vifs et forts. Réels.

Sa mère était morte d'un cancer peu de temps après, et son père n'avait pas tardé à la suivre, à cause d'un malencontreux accident de voiture. Ses frères et elle avaient été placés à l'orphelinat ; à ce moment-là, John et Michael étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. Elle avait été seule, à lutter contre vents et marées. Elle avait été forcée de grandir, trop, beaucoup trop vite.

Cependant, ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle pensait alors qu'elle faisait voler son archet. Elle se remémorait le temps de l'insouciance, le temps de l'amour. Le temps où ses parents étaient encore vivants, le temps où ils étaient heureux, tous les cinq. Les notes s'envolaient d'elles-mêmes, miroirs de ses pensées, de son âme. Joie et tristesse. Amour et nostalgie. Infinis.

Wendy se laissa emporter.

Ce n'était pas un morceau, c'était un cri. Ce n'était pas une mélodie, c'était une ode à la vie. A la mort. Aux deux en même temps.

Derrière la fenêtre entrouverte de la salle de classe, adossé contre le mur, un garçon écoutait, les yeux fermés.

Alors que le morceau touchait à sa fin, Wendy s'éveilla à la réalité, à regret. Elle resta immobile, l'archet suspendu au-dessus des cordes, savourant l'écho de sa dernière note.

Un léger bruit la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

Elle posa son instrument, s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit complètement, jetant un regard au-dehors. Le ciel était d'un bleu mélancolique, les feuilles bruissaient doucement.

Il n'y avait personne.

* * *

_Alors ? L'aventure vous tente ? Voulez-vous faire un peu de chemin avec moi ? _


	2. 2 Première rencontre

Wendy Darling était assise près de sa fenêtre, contemplant dans la pénombre l'adorable spectacle que représentaient ses frères en train de dormir. John souriait dans son sommeil et Michael suçait son pouce. Peut-être rêvaient-ils de l'histoire qu'elle venait de leur raconter, à propos de leur héros préféré, Peter Pan ? À cette idée, Wendy sourit également. Peter Pan était son héros favori à elle aussi. Le garçon qui refusait de grandir...  
Si tout pouvait être aussi simple, dans la réalité ! On ne pouvait pas arrêter de grandir simplement parce ce qu'on le voulait. Pas plus tard que ce matin-là, sa mère l'avait longuement examinée avant de déclarer, de l'émotion dans la voix :  
"- Regarde-toi, ma Wendy ! Tu as tellement grandi ! On devra bientôt t'acheter de nouvelles robes... Je suis tellement fière de toi, ma chérie... Tu deviens une vraie demoiselle !"  
Cette phrase avait glacé Wendy de terreur.  
Être un enfant était la meilleure chose au monde. Aucune responsabilité, aucune obligation. Bientôt elle devrait quitter la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses frères, devoir aller aux affreuses fêtes mondaines dont ses parents raffolaient, au lieu de passer ses soirées avec John et Michael à leur raconter des histoires épiques de dragons, de chevaliers et de princesses. Bientôt tout cela prendrait fin.  
C'est pourquoi elle avait choisi de raconter l'histoire de Neverland ce soir-là. Narrer les aventures de Peter Pan avait été un échappatoire à la réalité, un mur contre le monde extérieur.  
Wendy avait une vision particulière à propos des histoires qu'elle se plaisait tant à raconter. Bien que son père n'arrêtait pas de répéter que "Blanche-Neige et compagnie" n'étaient qu'une pure invention, Wendy considérait que ce n'était pas parce qu'une chose semblait être impossible qu'elle n'existait pas. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'une chose n'avait pas encore été découverte qu'elle ne pouvait pas _être_. Alors pourquoi ne pas croire aux histoires ?  
"-J'y crois, moi." chuchota-elle pour elle-même. "Peu importe ce qu'on dira, j'y crois."  
Peut-être qu'elle ne vivrait jamais ce genre d'aventure par elle-même, mais elle y croirait toujours. Dur comme fer.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la chambre. John et Michael se pelotonnèrent davantage dans leurs couvertures, sans se réveiller pour autant. Wendy se leva, tous ses sens en alerte. Que se passait-il ?  
C'est alors qu'elle la vit.  
L'ombre flottait vers elle, la main tendue. Comme dans les contes.  
Wendy n'hésita pas.

* * *

"- Une fille ?"  
Cette question avait été répétée tant de fois, par tant de personnes différentes ! Ce n'était apparemment pas commun que l'Ombre ramène une fille à Nerverland...

* * *

"- Enchantée de te rencontrer, je suis Wendy. Wendy Darling."  
Amusé par tant de manières, le garçon qui lui faisait face sourit.  
"- Hé bien Wendy Darling, sois la bienvenue à Nerverland. Je suis Peter. Peter Pan."  
Wendy écarquilla légèrement les yeux. C'était donc Peter Pan ! Son apparence physique était différente des histoires qu'elle connaissait. Il semblait également moins... Insouciant. Moins innocent. _Mais beaucoup plus charmant_, ajouta une voix dans sa tête. 

* * *

_Petite précision, j'ai choisi de rester sur le nom "Neverland" plutôt que d'utiliser le "Pays Imaginaire", tout simplement parce que... je ne le supporte pas ^^'_


End file.
